Lost in Transit
Lost in Transit is the second special episode for Outpost Zero. Plot Brian tries to make a video with Austin and Jack explaining why no new episodes were made for a long period of time while Brian becomes enraged as Austin and Jack mess up and continue to break the fourth wall. Characters *Brian Richards *Jack Reynolds *Austin Wells Transcript Open to Brian, Jack, and Austin in front of the computer at Blue Base. Brian: "Hello, I'm Brian Richards." Austin: "And I'm-" Jack: "And I'm Jack Reynolds." Austin: "Dude, I was trying to say my name." Jack: "Then say it!" Brian (enraged): "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T HARD! JUST SAY WHAT I TOLD YOU TO SAY!" Jack: "Well you didn't write down like a script for it." Brian: "Oh my god, it's just a few lines, it isn't that fucking hard to memorize! Besides, fucking Austin can't read!" Austin: "Yes I can, just not really fast... and I sometimes get a few big words wrong." Jack: "The word that isn't a big word." Austin: "Oh come on dude, stop your shit, I read that word perfectly fine." Brian: "JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN START OVER!" Jack: "Yo chill." Brian: (sighs) Okay, let's try this again. Everyone know what they're supposed to say?" Jack: "No, because you never wrote it down." Brian: "Okay fine... just ad lib and go along with what I say." Austin: "What's an ad lib?" Brian: "Oh my fuck--- Okay, just instead of you having a script, you make it up as you go along." Jack: "I fucking hate that, I can never think of anything." Brian: "Just follow my lead. Hello I'm Brian Ri-" Austin: "Are we starting?" Brian: "No... I just faced the camera and said my name BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING FUN TO WASTE MY TIME!!!" Austin: "Well okay then, if you're gonna be an asshole about this, I don't want to do this." Brian: "Well you're the reason we're doing this, so you're gonna be part of it." Austin (groans): "Fine." Brian: "Hello, I'm Brian Richards." Austin: "And I'm Austin Wells." Brian: "You may be wondering why no episodes have come out in a while." Austin: "Actually you probably aren't because no one gives a fuck about this." Brian: "Well... that's actually true... but still. The reason we haven't been able to make more episodes is because we have to upload them via this." Brian faces the computer. Brian: "Jack, want to explain what this is?" Jack: "It's a computer..." Brian: "Exactly. but due to the fact that Austin here has fucked it up." Austin: "Oh come on, John pulled the cord last time we did this." Jack: "John?" Brian: "Two things: One, his fucking name is Jack, quit fucking that up. Two, he's not the one who got the damn thing full of viruses." Austin: "It was working fine when I tried to use it, just some stuff kept popping up." Brian: "That was the fucking viruses!" Jack: "Didn't we just go over this last episode?" Austin: "Yeah he's right, you already yelled at me about this." Brian: "Alright well as we continue to break the fourth wall... Point is, we couldn't upload episodes for a while because of all the viruses and lag." Jack: "So it's fixed now?" Brian: "Wha? No, that thing's still a piece of shit." Jack: "Well then how does that explain how we're able to upload episodes now?" Austin: "Yeah I don't get it." Brian: "Stop thinking holes in the fucking plot! No one would have questioned it if you didn't mention it!" Austin: "No one would have questioned it anyways because no one gives a fuck about this, and we're gonna be the only ones who see it." Jack: "Yeah we aren't getting many views..." Brian simply walks off scene. Austin: "So are we done?" Sparks fly out of the computer and then cut to black. Jack: "I guess so." Trivia *While computer issues were not the real reason for the delay of new episodes mentioned, they were the reason for a previous delay. *The characters in this special episode appear to be aware that they are fictional, yet don't appear to care and continue to act as their normal selves. However, special episodes are generally non-canon. *This episode makes direct reference to events from Valentine's, the previous special episode, and The Waiting Game, the new episode directly before this. *The original concept for this special episode was that the Blue's were making a video series about life in the Army and that the delay between episodes was referring to their project. However, this idea could still be applicable since they do not directly mention Outpost Zero, and breaking the fourth wall could refer to breaking the fourth wall of their video series. Category:Outpost Zero